


Saint Marie confessions

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The first "I love yous" between Kimi and Seb and Susie and Toto in my Welcome To Paradise verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This little story started out as a way to cheer myself up as I read a Kimi article that was just ugh and then became this XD I hope you enjoy.

Kimi sighs contently and turns his gaze to the slowly setting sun. He was in heaven.

He was sat on the beach as the sun sank below the water and Sebastian was beside him, staring out at the open ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sebastian asks softly, turning his head towards Kimi.

"Huh?" Kimi answers, turning to look at Sebastian.

"The ocean." Sebastian says, gesturing to the large expanse of water.

"I wouldn't say it was beautiful." Kimi replies, his eyes on Sebastian.

"Really now?" Sebastian looks at him. "What do you think is beautiful then?"

"You. Bathed in the light of the setting sun. It makes your eyes bluer then the ocean." Kimi responds, a small smile on his face.

Sebastian's jaw opens in shock and he shakes his head. "What?"

"You heard me." Kimi replies with a smirk.

"Never heard it before from you." Sebastian says, a small smile on his face.

"I don't use words like that lightly." Kimi says with a shrug. "But it's the truth."

Sebastian ducks his head bashfully. Then looks back up at Kimi, his gaze soft.

"Come here." Kimi whispers softly, pulling Sebastian towards him.

Sebastian leans into Kimi and sighs, watching the waves crash along the shore as Kimi gently rests his chin on top of Sebastian's head.

"I love you." Kimi mumbles softly, his voice almost drowned out by the waves.

But Sebastian hears and he carefully untangles himself from Kimi.

"What did you say?" Sebastian asks quietly, his heart racing fast.

"I said I love you." Kimi replies, surprised himself at how easy an admission it was. Kimi loved Sebastian, it was simple. 

Sebastian smiles, soft and gentle, and gently kisses Kimi.

"I love you too." He says quietly, his gaze soft and reassuring.

Kimi smiles back at him happily, pulling Sebastian back towards him, even happier then he had been a few minutes ago.

* * *

Susie groaned out loud from her desk at the station, resisting the urge to throw her computer. 

She was running a background check on their latest suspect and it wasn't going well.

It was late at night and Susie had spent ages trying to run the check, but it kept freezing up or not opening. There was something wrong with the WiFi, a sure fine tell of a storm to come.

"Rough night?" A warm voice calls from the doorway of the station.

Susie turns around and feels relief flood through her at what she sees.

Toto is standing in the doorway with her favourite meal from Nico's in a box (made by Sebastian) and a large foam cup of coffee.

"You are the best." Susie says with a grin as she makes a grabbing motion towards the food.

Toto huffs out a laugh and hands her the items. "I know you had not eaten yet, so I got Seb to cook your favourite food and then I stopped by at the cafe you love and got you the coffee."

"You are seriously the best." Susie says again, going into the kitchen to grab a fork and then coming back to sit at her desk.

"You're welcome." Toto says with a shrug, taking off his Commissioner hat and then settling at the edge of her desk.

Susie is taking her first bite of the delicious pasta when she gazes up at Toto and smiles gently.

"What?" Toto asks her, his smile warm.

"Nothing...it's just...this is familiar." Susie says quietly, pointing with her fork at him. "You sat at the edge of my desk, me frazzled over a case..."

There's a rumble of thunder in the distance and the two of them jump at the sound. The air felt thick with the heat and the electricity running through the air.

"The storm is close." Toto notes quietly.

"It is." Susie says softly, gazing at Toto.

"I do remember though." Toto says with a smile. "All those late nights helping you solve the crime."

"Us talking, no one around. The lights down low." Susie continues, leaning towards him slightly.

"The frankly ridiculous late night coffee runs." Toto says, amused.

"The feeling that something was going to happen. Something that built up until it was undeniable..." Susie trails off, looking at him gently.

"And then one night, the clues fell into place and I kissed you." Toto whispers gently, leaning down to meet her to give her a sweet kiss.

There's a flash of lightening behind them at that moment and Susie pulls away.

"I think we should leave." Susie says with a laugh as she quickly gathers her things.

Toto nods, helping her turn off the lights and lock everything away as the storm starts to pick up.

The two of them race through the storm and quickly get into Toto's car.

"Do you think this is safe?" Susie asks, looking out of the windshield worriedly.

Toto catches her look and shakes his head. "No. It's not safe." He looks at her. "We need to head back, the station should keep us safe."

Susie nods, her face pale as she unclips her seatbelt and makes her way back with Toto to the station.

Toto opens the door quickly and they both rush inside.

"At least it's not raining." Susie says as Toto rummages through a drawer for a candle, lighting one and placing it into a holder on the desk.

Susie sits back in her seat and Toto drags Kimi's chair over to join her.

The two of them don't say anything for a while, just listening to the howling of the wind, but then Toto speaks up.

"You know? The day I kissed you, I knew you were the one." Toto says softly.

"Really?" Susie asks, her eyes warm and happy.

"Oh yes. I just knew." Toto takes her hands in his. "I knew from that moment that I was in love with you."

Susie looks at him, her breath caught in her throat. "In love?"

"Very much so." Toto nods, his gaze intense. "I love you, Susie."

Susie pauses a moment, and Toto worries that she won't say anything, but then she sniffs a little and looks at him tearfully. "I love you too. So much."

Susie pulls Toto into a kiss then, tears streaming down her face.

Toto gently reaches up to cup her face and when they part, he softly wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry." Toto whispers softly. "I only told you I loved you!"

Susie lets out a laugh and wipes at her eyes. "You just have this effect on me, Mr. Wolff."

"As do you on me." Toto replies, gently kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
